


Lie to me

by Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, M/M, from prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's deepest darkest secret revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie to me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, knotted_rose. This was written for Numbers100. The prompt was "secret"

Want to know Charlie's deepest, darkest secret? It's not that he's in love with his brother, though he is, and it's not that they're fucking like rabbits and have been for three years now. No, Charlie's deepest, darkest secret, the one he can never tell anyone, especially Don, is this: he hates the people Don saves.   
  
Most of them are innocent. They didn’t deliberately invite danger into their lives, or Don’s. But he hates them anyway. Every time Don puts himself on the line for them he's saying that they are more important than himself, Charlie and what they have.


End file.
